


Green

by Marsalias



Series: Phanniemay 2018 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Old Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: "Hey, Sam?" asked Tucker from his prone position on Sam's basement floor."Yeah?" said Sam, similarly prone on the couch. They were waiting for Danny, who had to stop by his house in order to empty the thermos."Why isn't Danny green?"
Series: Phanniemay 2018 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133462
Comments: 7
Kudos: 239





	Green

"Hey, Sam?" asked Tucker from his prone position on Sam's basement floor.

"Yeah?" said Sam, similarly prone on the couch. They were waiting for Danny, who had to stop by his house in order to empty the thermos.

"Why isn't Danny green?"

Sam rolled over to get a better look at Tucker, and put her book down. "What?"

"I mean, when he's a ghost," clarified Tucker.

Sam blinked at him, then frowned. "Not all ghosts are green to begin with, Tucker. There's the Box Ghost, for one, Sidney Poindexter for another. Walker. Johnny 13. Ember. Frostbite and all the Far Frozen. Vlad. I could probably go on."

"Yeah," said Tucker slowly. He'd had his eyes glued to his PDA the whole time, but now he looked up at Sam. "But most ghosts _are_ green. Or partially green. Or cyan, which is sorta green..."

"And your point is?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering why."

"Why what?"

Both Sam and Tucker jumped, only now noticing Danny coming down the stairs.

"How do you keep doing that?" asked Sam irritably. She had fallen off the sofa.

"Doing what?" asked Danny. "And are you okay?"

"Sneaking up on us like that," she said, getting back into a sitting position.

Danny frowned. "I don't mean to," he said, hunching his shoulders a little.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I know, Danny. I'm more annoyed at myself than anything."

"Okay," said Danny, swinging off his backpack and sitting gingerly on the couch. It always took him a while to get comfortable in Sam's house. He was always worried that he'd break something hideously expensive. "So, what were you talking about?"

"Why ghosts are green," supplied Tucker, now also sitting up.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Because they're made of ectoplasm, which is mostly green?"

"Yeah, but not _all_ of them are green."

"Well," said Danny, settling back a little bit, "not all ectoplasm is green either. You know that. You see Vlad use pink ectoplasm all the time."

"But Vlad isn't pink. He's blue."

"Yeah, well, um. Under his skin he's pink... But... Look. Give me a second." Danny leaned back, looking at the ceiling and rubbing the back of his neck. "So, there is another reason for different colors, but it's kinda weird."

"Dude, these are ghosts we're talking about. Everything is weird."

"I guess. So. What a ghost looks like is partially dependent on self-image, right?"

"Yeah," said Sam, "but if that determined color, wouldn't they all look normal?"

"That'd be true," said Danny, "except for two things: one, not all ghosts used to be alive, and two, the self-image thing is mostly subconscious. So, for Walker, he sees everything in black and white, so that's what he is. Ember wants to be famous and popular on both sides, so she looks more human. That kind of thing. Also, I think power levels factor into it, so by the time you're strong enough to change what you look like like that, you've gotten used to being green or blue or whatever."

"And Vlad?"

Danny huffed. "Honestly, I don't know what his problem is."

"Okay," said Tucker. "So why aren't you green? I mean, you were never green, and you were pretty weak in the beginning, so..."

Danny stared at him, then groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Thanks, Tucker. Now I'll be thinking about that all day."


End file.
